


GuroTober Day 19: EXECUTION

by Guro_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Execution, F/M, Femdom, Guro, POV Second Person, Rape, Titfuck, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. At least your executrix makes sure to give you a good time before ending you.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence and rape played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 4
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 19: EXECUTION

“My, my, looks like someone really managed to tick off the high priestess, didn't you?” The sultry voice makes you look up; not like you can do much more than that, given you're stripped naked and chained to the bed in the middle of your cell with your arms above your head and your spread legs hanging off to the side.

A moment later a busty drow with dark grey, almost black skin, violet eyes and long silvery-white hair enters your view, looking down at you with a dark, alluring smile. She's wearing a black corset, with silver highlights that gives a generous view of her cleavage, dark leather gloves that reach up to her elbows, black knee-high leather boots, and a translucent white skirt as if woven from spider silk over what looks like nothing more than black panties.  “And now you're going to be punished.”

“I know, I know, you're innocent, this isn't fair, please don't do this.” She cuts you off as you're about to open your mouth. “Don't wanna hear it.” She shrugs. “You should've thought of that beforehand, and I'm just doing my job.”

“Which isn't to say I'm not going to enjoy this, of course.” Walking up to you, she places her foot on the bed, resting the ball of her foot right on your balls, and despite the situation you can't help but slowly get hard, eliciting a chuckle from the woman. “Let's get the pleasantries out of the way. “My name is Tarnil, and I'm going to be your executrix for the evening. And no, I don't need your name.” She pre-empts your reflexive answer. “What difference would it make?”

“Let's have some fun, shall we?” Tarnil puts just a slight amount of pressure on your balls, making you gasp, and as she slowly drags a slender finger along your shaft, you're already completely hard.

“Now, I suppose,” She walks around the bed, stepping up right beside your head. “I could just chop off your head,” Tarnil mimics a striking motion with her hand, stopping just centimetres before your throat. “watch you twitch and jerk around like a headless chicken. And who knows, maybe even that would be enough to let you cum one last time.”

“Or,” She places one hand around your neck, the other starting to stroke your dick. “string you up, maybe?” Tarnil tightens her grip on your throat, as she does on your dick, making you gasp for more than one reason. “Make you kick and struggle for me. With just a little help, I'm most certain you would cum then, and rain your seed down onto me as your last ever act in life.” Choking you for a few moments longer, she finally lets go of your neck with a dark chuckle and you draw in a greedy breath as she continues slowly jerking your dick.

Despite your situation, you can't entirely resist Tarnil's low, seductive voice either as she conjures up the promise of one last pleasure before your death. “So, what would you like me to do to you?” Seeing as what she just described, and all things considered, you could probably have met some much more unpleasant ends down here, so...

However yet again Tarnil interrupts you right as you start to say something. “It doesn't really _matter_ what you want, does it? After all you're the one who offended the high priestess and got himself sentenced to death. However fortunately for you, what _I_ want is to play... a little... game.” Dramatically drawing out her words, she walks back around to stand in front of you, taking off her corset to fully reveal her large, supple breasts to you, a thin spiderweb-like pattern of decorative scars covering her sternum and the inside of her breasts.

“Like them? Of course you do, I haven't seen many – much less men – that could ever resist me.” Tarnil starts groping and playing with her breasts, letting out a low, lascivious moan as she rubs the outside of her pussy through her skirt with her other hand. “But who knows, maybe you'll surprise me.”

Kneeling down in front of you, Tarnil places her breasts around your dick. “It's quite simple.” She produces an hourglass from her pocket, placing it onto the bed beside your hips. “All you have to do is not cum before the time runs out. Do that, and I'll let you live. But if you don't....” Tarnil lowers her voice. “Then we'll have to proceed with your execution as planned. Are you ready?”

You nod, and Tarnil turns the hourglass, immediately pressing her breasts together, the soft, warm flesh engulfing you as she lets just a bit of spit drip between her breasts before starting to titfuck you. Before very long, you can't help but gasp and groan in pleasure, eliciting a dark smile from Tarnil; following her gaze, you see that only a small portion of the hourglass has trickled down so far, if this keeps going like this there's no way you'll last long enough.

Trying to ignore her, you look at the bare stone ceiling, busying yourself with unsexy thoughts, recalling the most hideous monsters you ever encountered during your travels, but there's only so much you can do to blind out the sensation of Tarnil's huge breasts enveloping your dick as she expertly moves them up and down. ...Especially when she suddenly leans forward and opens her mouth, the hot wetness engulfing the tip of your dick as she lets her tongue play all around if for several seconds before pulling back as you draw in a sharp breath.

“Think you can last? There's still a lot of time to go.” And you're just as powerless to stop Tarnil's seductive voice reaching your ears. “I don't think you'll make it. And that means you're going to die. I wonder how I should execute you.”

“Cutting your throat would be too quick. Maybe I should garotte you, watch you squirm as I slowly choke you from behind. Or strangle you with my bare hands, and feel your throat get crushed under my grip.”

Try as you might, you can't stop yourself from slowly getting ever closer to your orgasm as Tarnil continues titfucking you, her sultry voice evoking frightening, yet somehow alluring prospects of your death. “Or impalement. Do you think I could still make you cum after you've got a pole up your ass and sticking out of your chest? I think I could.”

“Hmm, you don't look terribly muscular, I should be strong enough to break your neck, right? But if I mess up, you might just end up paralysed ...and in immense pain, probably.” Tarnil's tone indicates she wouldn't terribly mind that outcome either.

Gritting your teeth, you try to distract yourself with whatever thought you can, but it's no good, even without her touch, Tarnil's voice is just too captivating as she keeps going. “Oh, if I use my thighs, I could most definitely snap your neck. And better yet, that way the last thing you'd ever see would be the pussy of the woman who killed you, wouldn't that be something?”

Taking a quick peek at the hourglass, you find there's not much more sand left in the top, you only have to last a little longer... “Maybe I should just hang you after all. You know, I've never seen a man I hanged _not_ get hard up there – and most of the women had their fun too –, so if I, say, gave you a blowjob while you swing for me, you could very well spend your last moments shooting your load deep inside my hot, wet, tight throat-”

Tarnil stops herself as you finally can't resist any longer and cum with a groan, tensing and shuddering in your chains as you climax, your cum splashing over her face and breasts as she quickly closes her mouth around your dick, letting you shoot the rest of your load into her mouth as she continues fucking your shaft with her tits.

Continuing to pleasure you until your climax winds down and you're completely spent, Tarnil pulls away, the white cum splatters on her breasts, cheek and chin distinctly visible on her dark skin as she licks her lips, demonstratively swallowing. “Hmm, delicious.” She looks back over to the hourglass, just as the last few grains of sand trickle down. “Just a shame you couldn't last a little longer. Now you're going to die.”

Tarnil stands up, taking off her skirt to pulling down her panties to reveal her visibly wet, shaved pussy, then climbs onto the bed, kneeling with her lower legs besides your hips, her pussy hovering over your dick, as she leans forward to speak right into your ear in a breathy whisper, her voice making you shiver. “If it's any consolation, I lied. The high priestess would never let me spare a prisoner, that sort of leniency just doesn't look good.”

“But you managed to last longer than most, so as a reward, I'll execute you in quite the special manner. I hope you're ready.” You gasp as Tarnil lowers herself onto you, her tight, wet pussy engulfing your dick, still feeling absolutely good even though you're still sensitive from just having cum. However after riding you for a handful of seconds, her breasts bouncing with every motion, Tarnil leans forward, but this time instead of speaking, she presses both her breasts onto your face, blocking most of your vision ...and fully covering your mouth and nose, preventing you from drawing any breath, as you notice a moment later when you try just that.

“What do you think?” Tarnil asks as your eyes widen in realisation. “Not only do you get to die while fucking my pussy and looking at my breasts, but you get to die _by_ my breasts. I know more than a few men – and women – that would pay good money for me to do that to them.”

Rocking her hips up and down to rather forcefully fuck you, you find yourself getting into it again, even though you just came, as Tarnil continues in an almost conversational tone, despite occasionally interrupting herself with short gasps and moans. “One actually went and committed a capital crime, just to be executed by me. Too bad the judge was feeling extra vindictive that day and ordered her impaled and _then_ burnt at the stake instead. Can't win them all, I guess.”

As Tarnil continues to smother you, you reflexively swallow as you try to gasp for breath, your lungs slowly starting to burn and your head pounding. As you start struggling against your chains, Tarnil looks down at you with a smile. “You know, I do love men squirming under me in their last moments, but you may want to conserve your strength, maybe you'll manage to get off again before I snuff you out.”

At Tarnil's words, and her continuing to intensely fuck you, you realise that you're indeed quite close to another climax, so you do your best to calm your struggles, even as your vision starts getting blurry, Tarnil's voice sounding muffled and distant. “Good boy.” Seeming to only focus on fucking you, Tarnil starts moving her hips faster and harder, starting to gasp and moan, her face flush in pleasure, yet her breasts never moving even a millimetre away from your face.

Ultimately Tarnil is the one to cum first, shuddering and loudly moaning, yet continuing to ride you as her pussy clenches tight around your dick, and before she's even finished you follow suit, shooting your last ever load deep into her. Coming down from her climax, panting, Tarnil still keeps lightly bouncing up and down on your dick, even after you're finished. “Impressive ...virility. How long do you think you'll stay hard after you die?”

You have positively no idea, nor could you answer by this point, your vision swimming and starting to fade around the edges, and Tarnil's voice barely audible as she looks down at you with a shrug. “I guess we'll see. I hope you last long enough for another go, maybe I'll even let you fuck my ass. Well, not like you'll live to see it; time to die.” Shifting her body, Tarnil puts even more weight onto her breasts smothering you, but by this point it makes little difference, and after a few more moments of weak struggles, you just give in, letting your mind drift away as everything fades to black

**Author's Note:**

> Now for something completely different for today; I just had to try doing one of this kind of stories too (plus 'hot character I like getting executed for X reason' felt not nearly as interesting for today). Depending on the feedback, I might or might not end up writing more like this (but either way, tomorrow is gonna have some cute female victims again). Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is especially appreciated.


End file.
